


Sure Of Yourself

by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Blood and Violence, Bondage and Discipline, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Enemy Lovers, Engagement, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Marriage, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Heavy BDSM, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, Magic Cock, Magical Pregnancy, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marriage Contracts, Marriage of Convenience, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon, Mating Rituals, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reincarnated Hogwarts Founders, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Shower Sex, Sirius Black is James and Lily Potter's Secret Keeper, Teen Pregnancy, Telepathic Bondage, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trauma, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Severus Snape, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30
Summary: Lily Evans and Severus Snape have been secret best friends since they first arrived at Hogwarts. Now in their fifth year, Lily is getting serious about her crush James Potter, and her friendship with his band of idiot friends. Severus knows that he'll never be what Lily wants, especially if all she wants is Potter. But one fateful night, a severe beating and bullying from James and co, and plus an official rejection from Lily, causes Severus to make a life altering decision. Leave Hogwarts. Abandon his studies. And seek out Tom Riddle with his Slytherin best friend Sanguini. What will happen when years later, a few days from graduating Hogwarts, Severus returns to the school but only this time with a large group of Death Eaters instructed by Tom to destroy the school the to ground. Upon doing so, what will happen when he sees this as a prime opportunity to take Lily away and claim her for himself once and for all, with a little help from Sanguini of course. When darkness reigns, one learns that stars can only shine on the darkest of nights.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Tom Riddle/Sanguini
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	Sure Of Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> My first Snily fic! Woo! And it's a Snily kinda forced together arrangement type thing. And...Vampires! Yay! And...Sexy times! Woo!

Sure Of Yourself Chapter 1

Lily Evans remembered when she first saw poor Severus Snape on the train on their first journey to Hogwarts.

He was yet again being bullied by the boy that had grown up in her town, that she forever knew she’d have a crush on, James Potter. 

James and his band of friends were inseparable and apparently had always had a strong hate for unfortunate soul that was named Severus Snape. 

Severus, she learned, despite being pureblood and from a wealthy family, had a single mother as his father had died when he was quite young.

His family history was a bit of a taboo subject she learned upon entering Hogwarts.

He had come from centuries and centuries of dark wizards who knew all sorts of dark magic. 

It was, some say, how his father had died. 

But from official ministry records that she had broken into, she had seen that his father’s death had remained unsolved and undetermined for years. 

Lily was always rather bright, even if some teased her for being muggle born. 

She was surprised when Severus Snape, the notorious pureblood from the Slytherin house, had taken an interest in being her friend.

But along with Severus taking interest, James Potter also followed.

Also being from a rather prestigious blood line that apparently was a direct link between his family, and the founder of Gryffindor himself, made him a remarkable wizard on his own terms.

Both were pureblooded, and although Lily saw no difference between blood purity standards, apparently it was something that she realized, mattered greatly to her peers upon arriving at Hogwarts. 

Being sorted into Gryffindor was a huge relief seeing as the Slytherins had been anything but kind to her before she was officially sorted. 

They called her dirty names and made her cry enough that James Potter and his friends had to come to her rescue.

She had noticed that in that particular moment, her newfound friend, Severus, was nowhere to be found.

As time went on, she secretly met with Severus, at first just to study potions because he was the best current potions student in the entire school. 

But later, just as friends. 

She often studied with him in the early mornings, when she knew that James and his friends were either asleep or already in their classes.

Severus had no classes in the early mornings, and neither did she, so it seemed to work out for the better this way.

She could keep her friendship with Severus as long as James and the others never found out.

It was on a day such as this, that the morning sun had begun to rise above the Black Lake and Severus glanced up several times from his potions textbook to admire the way that the early morning light caught in Lily’s hair, and made her eyes sparkle that lovely green that he never once tired of.

He knew it was getting close to breakfast, and that James his band of idiots would be awake soon enough. 

He barely got to spend time with Lily as it was, and it seemed to get shorter and shorter every year as they got older.

It was fifth year and yet he still hadn’t had the nerve to tell Lily how he truly felt about her. 

The truth being, he had fallen madly in love with the red haired beauty since the first moment he had seen her on the train, and never once gave up hope, that just maybe, she would come to her senses one day.

He was broken out of his own thoughts as Lily’s voice sounded from beside him.

“It’s getting late. I’ve got to head to breakfast. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, if I can.” She said before she quickly got up, dusted off her skirt and knee-high socks, and packed up all her supplies. 

Severus didn’t dare raise his head from where his nose was stuck in his textbook, knowing that she wouldn’t care either way. 

She was on her way to find James and the others now.

And there was nothing that he could do about it.

“Alright, I’ll see you.” He said, but really called after her as she was already farther up the banks heading towards the castle than he realized.

He bit his lip in frustration, tasting the metallic blood that now flowed from it. 

It was a miracle they were even still friends. 

She had been growing more and more distant as the days went on. 

And he knew it was only a matter of time before he lost her completely. 

He slammed the textbook that he was holding shut, hard enough to break some of the binding off before shoving it in his bag and gazing out over the Lake that was now sparkling with the sunrise.

He had to do something to win Lily’s affections. 

He just knew it. 

But didn’t know what it would be. 

Letting out an exasperated sigh, he roughly packed up his things and headed towards the castle where he would spend yet another day, wishing that Lily would be with him, and not James Potter. 

By the time Lily had gotten done with her classes for the day, she knew that James and the others would be waiting for her in the common room eager to hang out and dish about a party that they were all planning the next night.

Lily hurried through the halls and barely made it through the portrait before James Potter himself lifted her off her feet and into his arms, literally sweeping her away with his charm.

“It’s bloody time you showed up. It feels like it’s been ages since breakfast.”

Both Remus and Sirius were chuckling behind him as the boy known only to her as Wormtail sat on the couches watching them from afar. 

“If you had been in class instead of doing whatever it is you all do during the day, you might not have noticed the time.” She scoffed as she tried to get him to let her down making him bark out a laugh and hold onto her thin frame tighter. 

“I haven’t got time for bloody classes. The party is happening tomorrow night, girlie and it needs to be the best one we’ve ever thrown.” 

Lily rolled her eyes but smiled knowing that James didn’t need to study much anyways.

He was naturally talented in every subject that he attempted and had mastered pretty much everything before anyone else had.

In some ways, she thought of him quite similar to Severus, if not almost the same. 

“Put her down, James. We’ve got a bloody party to plan and less than a day to plan it.” Sirius said, as Remus nodded in agreement.

James jokingly sighed before dropping her gracefully to her feet and heading over to where the boys had their party plans laid out before them on pieces of torn parchment. 

Lily stood there a moment watching them, and for a brief second wished that she could study quietly with Severus instead. 

Parties never were her thing, she rather enjoyed a nice intelligent conversation instead. 

She wondered if perhaps, sometime Severus would enjoy more than just a study session…No. 

She shook that thought away.

There was no way that she and Severus could ever be anything more than just friends. 

Or even acquaintances at this point. 

She blushed hard wondering what her friends would say.

What James and the others would say, if she looked at Severus in any way like she looked at James.

“Come on then, girlie. We need some input from ya.” James’ voice shouted over her own thoughts, making all thoughts of Severus disappear as she smiled lightly and shoved everything aside once again, and ran to the beck and call of James Potter.

It was only a matter of time, that change would be coming for them all. 

And that her life, as well as the others, would be altered forever.


End file.
